Renosweekoff
by Htress
Summary: Inspired by the Turk party serie of Zeng Li. Reno is not showing up to work... Is he really sick this time? Shonen-ai Warning.


Disclaimer  
  
.. Do not own F7 characters.  
  
This fic is inspired by Zeng Li -Turk Party- serie. and so by is dedicated to Zeng Li for his beautiful work!!! Warning of yaoi/shonen-ai too.  
  
Hope you'll enjoy.  
  
Htress  
  
htress@jenovaproject.com  
  
Reno's week off  
  
(or why Reno always pick on Tseng)  
  
Sometimes Reno is the laziness itself, thought Tseng as he walked down the hall. Again he didn't show up on the morning meeting. Though he always called to give dumb excuses, but not this morning. Maybe it's just to prepare his infamous party game for tonight. he headed for the lounge to get some coffee. Elena and Rude were already there, sipping at their drinks.  
  
Anybody heard of Reno? He asked.  
  
Rude said nothing (as if talking was his habit.) while Elena just shrugged in disbelief. He walked back to his office, wondering why Reno hadn't called yet. He decided to enjoy his day. before cursing his evening.  
  
******  
  
Leaving early on Fridays was usual for anyone in ShinRa. but not for the boss. Tseng flung away his pencil and reluctantly prepared himself for another 'Reno party'. At least he was about to leave when his cell phone rang.  
  
..  
  
Rude? S'that you? Didn't know this guy could actually use a phone. come on, Rude, I can't hear you nod, so you must talk.  
  
In the background, he could hear someone screaming some curses, and he was surprised to recognize Reno's voice. Something in this senseless noise was alarming Tseng.  
  
Why is he screaming his head off?!?  
  
Sir, Elena is poking him.  
  
For heaven's sake! Make her stop! I'm coming right away!  
  
The mere idea that it could be a joke from the redheaded Turk didn't even passed through his mind. Tseng grabbed his coat and headed straight for Reno's apartment. He was surprised to see that all the gang was already there, including Scarlet and Heidegger. Soft rock music was playing, in a decent volume, he noticed. Scarlet was passed out on the floor with an empty Vodka bottle in her hand (meaning Heidegger was sleeping in the guest's room) and Elena was sulking on the couch, guzzling down a can of beer. Her face lightened when Tseng stepped in and she threw herself on him as Reno's shrieks resumed.  
  
Tseng!, she slurred, 'was wondering why you weren't here.  
  
Paperwork that couldn't wait. Elena, please, let me go, I have to go check on Reno.  
  
Aww, Rufus's having all the fun, now. she said, poking him in the side  
  
And where is Rude?  
  
Answering nature's call.  
  
Tseng pushed gently Elena back on the couch and went upstairs to stop the president. At the same time, Scarlet woke up and decided to go slap whoever was screaming so she could go back to sleep as well.  
  
OOWWWWW!!! RUFUS FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE STOP IT!!!  
  
If you keep calling me 'Rufus' I'll poke you more.  
  
Reno shook his head and trudged to his bed, sitting slowly on the edge. Visibly, Reno wasn't well at all, a glimpse of him confirmed it, and the others just seized the occasion to tease him a little. His tired eyes shot wide open as a fresh wave of sharp pain ran through him, thanks to Rufus.  
  
OUCH!!! Please Ruf- Sir, don't. OWWW! I DIDN'T SAY IT!  
  
You were about to. hehehe!!!  
  
Reno rolled on his side, holding his guts tight, when Scarlet pushed Tseng inside, hand up in a fighting stance.  
  
Scarlet! Oh God I'm so glad to see ya!  
  
Shut up you silly blockhead! Kya ha ha ha!  
  
She slapped him hard across the face and left to find her Heidegger. Reno wore an happier face, grateful that someone didn't touch his side for a change. Tseng then waved the President aside.  
  
I was getting bored, anyway. I'll go play some billiard with Rude. At least he won't scream like a school girl if he loose.  
  
Reno didn't move, his eyes rived to the wall while Tseng observed him. The silence grew between the two Turks. Finally, Reno spoke.  
  
Come on, Tseng, I know you're just longing for it. poke me!  
  
Seeing that his boss wasn't responding, he added  
  
I won't be mad at you, I deserve it for all I've put you through.  
  
The touch finally came. But it wasn't a tease, instead it was a warm hand, carefully pressing his side. This time Reno didn't scream, he groaned, somehow that touch was sending something else than pain through him, causing his stomach to knot in a way he knew he couldn't do anything about it. No time to go to the bathroom, Reno grabbed his garbage can and heaved, the pain resumed and he started to tremble all over. Tseng pushed him back on the bed and wrapped the blankets around the poor Reno. Serves him right. I should leave him alone and get drunk like the others. But he couldn't. In fact, he didn't want to leave Reno. Deep inside of him, Tseng started to fear the worst. If his suspicions were right, he had no time to loose.  
  
Reno, tell me, since when you hurt?  
  
Wednesday.  
  
You ate anything?  
  
The younger man shook his head and Tseng frowned.  
  
I'm taking you to the hospital. Now.  
  
He cradled him in his arms and, despite the feeble protest sounds of Reno, he headed downstairs. Reno's head was spinning, and before Tseng could put him his jacket, he collapsed on the floor. Elena jerked out of her seat.  
  
Tseng! What are you doing?  
  
I'm taking him to the hospital right away. I think it's appendicitis.  
  
What? Are you saying he wasn't faking? Rufus added in a awe, It wasn't. a stupid game of his?  
  
Tseng rolled his eyes and picked up Reno, not completely understanding the concern he was feeling right now. All he knew was that Reno was in pain and unable to walk by himself.  
  
Wait! We'll take my limousine!  
  
Alright, Elena, Rude, you clean up his apartment, and it is an order.  
  
Elena reluctantly walked her way upstairs, leaving the other floor to Rude. Wich one is Reno's room? She asked to herself, I bet the two are in the same devastated state, anyway. Elena decided to push a door open, but this had turned out to be a terrible mistake. She had entered the wrong bedroom ( yes, years of therapy ahead of the poor Elena for seeing this). I'm sparring you those horrors.  
  
******  
  
- Cue the ER theme -  
  
Tseng watched in amazement as Rufus was strapped on a stretcher and surrounded by a crew of doctors saying ' God this is the President! ' sort of things. Despite all his struggling, the blond managed to slip off and he bolted off the building. A nurse finally spotted Tseng and was about to throw him out of the emergency room when she noticed Reno leaning against him.  
  
Your friend doesn't seem to be healthy maybe you should.  
  
Tseng interrupted her rather dryly.  
  
That's what I had tried to explain TEN MINUTES AGO!!! The President just drove me here!  
  
The nurse helped Tseng to lie Reno on a stretcher, then she called a doctor at the intercom. In a matter of minutes, they were rushing Reno to the emergency surgery unit. And again Tseng caught himself feeling a deep concern. I should just leave him here. why can't I just leave him here?  
  
******  
  
Come on, I can go to the bathroom alone, Tseng!  
  
You're still hurt, Reno, and if you don't behave, I'll get you one of the basin the nurses had when you were stuck at the hospital!  
  
Don't you have any pity? And shouldn't you be at work?  
  
Tseng closed the door (it was not if he hadn't see that before) and sighed.  
  
It's Sunday, Reno. You've been in the hospital only for a day and a half.  
  
Don't remind me.  
  
Tseng passed his arm around Reno's waist, carefully avoiding the right side. Reno was lucky to be home by now. If he had waited another day, he would be gripping with a deadly infection. But Reno was not fully healed and he still needed help. Elena and Rude had done a great job by cleaning his place. Elena however was mysteriously interned in a psychological facility for a couple of weeks and with Reno's unsteady health, Rude was stuck with Rufus as his official bodyguard.  
  
Tseng what are you doing?  
  
Reno's voice cut through his thoughts and he realized he was holding Reno tight, and that somehow he was relieved that he was still here. That's it. That's what was keeping me from leaving him.  
  
Tseng, I really have to sit down.  
  
S-sorry, Reno  
  
Tseng's face turned a bright shade of red as he let the younger man sit on his bed. He heard Reno chuckle, and it added to his shame.  
  
Come on, Tseng, don't be like that. I. kinda like a lot to see you blush.  
  
Tseng turned his gaze and met those shiny green eyes.  
  
Don't you ever asked yourself why I always pick on you at my parties lately? Since that innocent strip game with the dice, and I swear it wasn't tricked, I just can't get you out of my mind. But I didn't know if you were interested, so I kept teasing you. If you had stopped coming, I would have figured out you couldn't bear me, but. week after week you showed up. And even this Friday, you were the only one to believe I was sick for real. I know it might be mixed up in your mind right now, but if you wanna try it out. I'll wait for you.  
  
For what seemed to be like an hour, neither of the two men spoke. Tseng was still on the edge of the bed, his head down, thinking about what Reno just told him. Never, never I have thought that maybe Reno isn't as dumb as he look. Or caring, for that matter. .'I kinda like to see you blush'. And. cute. Oh damn! .The question is, is that what I want? Do I. love him?  
  
******  
  
The next morning Rude surprisingly found himself alone in the Turk's lounge. He had at least expected to see Tseng. He shrugged and prepared to go to Rufus's office, another time. The brat always force him to speak. Real hard work. Hard as keeping his hair growing. Then his cell phone rang. Probably Rufus.  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
Rude? Did you actually talked in your cell phone? Tseng asked.  
  
The bald Turk nodded. After a while, his boss added.  
  
Ok, I guess it slipped. Anyway, Reno's not well today, I'm staying. If everything comes back to normal, I'll be there tomorrow. You can manage to be with Rufus again?  
  
Rude nodded.  
  
I'll see you tomorrow morning, then.  
  
*****  
  
His cell phone was flung across the room by an irritated hand.  
  
Tseng, Reno complained, no more talking, I wanna sleeeeeeeeeep!  
  
You did most of the talking last night, and besides, you'll have the week to sleep.  
  
Don't ya have any pity? If ya don't want to leave me, just sleep with me.  
  
Reno closed his eyes and few seconds later, he could hear Tseng crawling next to him, feel his weight in the bed, his irradiating warmth calling for him. Reno rolled over and nested his head on Tseng's chest. Two strong arms held him there, and Reno drifted gently into oblivion. As the younger man snuggled closer in his sleep, Tseng buried his face in the red hair of his new lover, murmuring softly three simple words over and over again, and then fell asleep.  
  
End 


End file.
